


Martha has to go camping in nature and stuff

by kumquatix



Series: Dark agenda [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Agenda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatix/pseuds/kumquatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Martha has to put up with messy and cold nature, but she makes excellent use of natural resources to fulfil her mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martha has to go camping in nature and stuff

Martha thought that they had found a good spot for the tent. It was in the lee of large, moss covered rock and under the thick boughs of fir. The fir tree stood on a slight rise, so she wouldn't even need to dig a ditch to stop rain from flowing in. She cast a quick look at the sky – those clouds looked awfully dark and heavy.

Mickey had gone to set up electronic guards along the perimeter; they were designed to alert them to intruders and to shield the area from scanning from orbit. He would probably be back within half an hour.

She poured all the parts of the tent out onto the ground. For verisimilitude, they'd gone with an old-fashioned two man nylon tent with aluminium poles rather than the camouflaged, waterproof pop-up UNIT had designed. She had practised setting it up quickly at home in the living room, but the wind rolling the pole sections over the ground, and whipping the cloth around made it more of a chore now.

She wished Tish were here, she had always thought assembling tents and IKEA furniture was fun. Martha was more partial to assembling a 10,000 piece picture puzzle on a sheet on the nice carpeted floor, while drinking hot cocoa and eating biscuits. Maybe something with brightly coloured tropical birds and flowers from a warm and sunny place.

She had screwed all the pole sections together that went together, and she held up the shorter vertical pole against the tree. Yes! Her judgement hadn't failed her, the tent would definitely fit under the tree.

Unrolling the floor and inner tent without it flapping around too much was a doddle, when she was protected from the wind by the branches and the rock. Inserting the poles was more challenging, because she couldn't stand up in the tiny space, and she had to do it mostly by feel while kneeling on the ground and fumbling around with her arms twisted awkwardly to reach above her.

It was a relief to stand up again, so she could pull the outer tent cloth on and tie it down, even if the sharp little fur needles kept poking her and sticking in her jumper. But soon she was scrambling around on hands and knees again, feeling her way, because there wasn't much earth deep enough for her to pound in the pegs. How did this tree even grow here? She finally had to tie some of the tethers to exposed roots, and one peg she jammed in a rock crevice which she wasn't sure she'd be able to get it out of.

She felt sweaty and clammy, and the humidity wasn't helping. What she needed wasn't hot cocoa and biscuits, it was a warm bath!

Oh ho, necessity was the mother of invention indeed. She suddenly had a brilliant idea. She covered the tent floor with the thermal blanket, air mattresses – self-inflating, thank god – and the sleeping bags, which she zipped together. Then she hung the lamp from the front pole, creating a little island of cosy light in the creeping dusk, and cleared the ground in the tiny vestibule from scraggly weeds and fallen fir needles.

She put the kettle on the kerosene stove, and laid out a few quick drying camping towels and some lotion. Mickey came back as she was still making preparations, and the first heavy drops of rain had started to fall. She sat warm and dry in her thermal underwear and woollen socks in the opening of the tent, and listened to the rain patter against the part of the outer tent that wasn't covered by the tree.

"Welcome!" she said when she saw his grin, "step into the spa of Doctor Feelgood!"

"Spa?" he said, and leaned over to kiss her while untying the laces of his muddy boots.

"The finest spa in the forest," she assured him. "Please enjoy a cup of chicken asparagus soup while you wait for your treatment." She held onto the cup, until he had pulled his wet overclothes off and draped them over a rucksack.

When he had climbed in, she turned off the stove and zipped the tent most of the way closed. She scooted into the centre, and Mickey sat by the entrance where the ceiling was a bit higher.

"The first treatment is a sensual rub down with hot, moist towels," she said. "It is a couples treatment, so Doctor Feelgood will now disrobe and join you." She started rolling her shirt up her stomach, while pouting and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Mickey chuckled into his soup. "That's wonderful customer service, I must say."

"Anything for a good client," she winked.

Mickey quickly drained the cup, and swirled a bit of hot water around in it to clean it. Then he helped her undress by pulling her socks off, and rubbing her feet. It did make taking off her long underwear more difficult, but nevertheless she considered it a great help.

Then she helped him take off his underclothes, by groping him thoroughly on the buttocks and crotch. He pushed his pants down far enough to kick them off, and rolled over on top of her. Her hand ended up between their bodies, and she used the opportunity to rub her knuckles firmly and slowly over his lower stomach. He groaned and moved against her, kissing her ears.

His hot breath sent tingles all the way through her, and she pulled her hand loose and started pulling up his shirt, scritching his back gently with her nails all the way. He lifted his torso slightly to give her room, and so he could cup her left breath in his hand. Her nipples tightened and she had goose bumps, mostly from the cold, but she could see that it turned him on. His eyes were glassy as he stared in fascination at the breast he was stroking.

"Here," she said, and pushed the tube of lotion at his hand. "I think we should skip to the second treatment, an invigorating erotic massage, and save the moist towel rub down for after."

"Mmm," he rumbled in reply. His thumb petted her nipple in goodbye, and it felt as if the caress sent an electric charge straight to her pussy. Then he knelt up and poured some lotion in his hands. She rolled over unto her stomach, and stretched out luxuriously.

Mickey's massages were wonderful; his hands and arms were strong and warm, and he genuinely enjoy getting to touch her all over and make her pliant and responsive. And his massages always ended in a good, hard fuck when she was all melty and soft from pleasure and aching to be filled.

Best use of resources on a reconnaissance mission ever, she congratulated herself.


End file.
